1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to recording cassette containers and more particularly to a cassette container particularly suited for housing video tape cassettes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As noncommercial video tape recording apparatus has become increasingly more popular and has found its way into many homes and offices around the world, a need has been created for providing means for storing the video tape cassettes in a convenient and readily accessible manner.
Although there are numerous types of containers on the market (see, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,876,071, and 4,011,940, as well as my copending applications, Ser. No. 947,421, filed Oct. 2, 1978; 1,227, filed Jan. 5, 1979; and 1,377, filed Jan. 5, 1979), with the exception of that shown in my previously mentioned application, Ser. No. 947,421, such prior art containers have not been suitable for top of the unit or shelf display.
Other problems with prior art containers have been the cost of manufacture and the reliability of the container; particularly the reliability of the hinge mechanism of the container. It has been found that in molded plastic containers having integrally formed hinge pins at a corner of a closure and which mate with holes or dimples in the container front edge, such as it shown in my last-mentioned application and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,909,088, if the container is dropped, the hinge pins may be sheared off. This, of course, makes the container unusable in the manner intended.